Carlisle's Secret
by MadlyinlovewithBowie
Summary: Carlisle has a secret. He has two biological children. What happens when they come to town? And why is his daughter so familiar to history buffs?
1. Chapter 1

**O.K. New Story.... got bored with my other one.... Hope you like it.... It's weird but I had to write it.... Read on:**

**Oh... yeah. I don't own it yadayada yada. I f I did, Edward would have died a long time ago.....**

Carlisle sat down behind his desk wearily. He had just gotten off from a twelve hour shift at the local Hospital. Not that that worried him. He was a Vampire and time really doesn't concern vampires all that much. After all they had forever. What was really concerning him was the letter he held in his hands. He scanned over it for the millionth time. The handwriting kept switching, indicating that they authors had fought about what to write. Not that it surprised him.

_Dear Papa,_

**It's been a long time.**

_We've missed you so much! We're coming to visit!!! Isn't that great?_

**I'm sure you'd like to know why.**

_Australia's getting boring!_

**In other words, there are not enough parties.**

_Hey! That's not the whole reason!_

**No, the shopping's not good enough either.**

_Oh! Don't mind William. He's being a bore. I'm coming because I've missed. Will's coming because he's making us leave and he doesn't want to leave me alone. You know what happened Last time..._

**Oh, Don't remind me Marie. Father... Our flight leaves on the 25th of this month. We'll get to Seattle airport on the 26th. We'll find our way to your house.**

**Hope it's not too much trouble.**

_All our Love_

_Marie_

**And**

**William.**

Carlisle sighed again. Of course, he was excited that his two children were coming to visit, but there was a problem. His family didn't know about them. And he wasn't quite sure how to tell them that he had children, let alone who his children were. Well, who his daughter was anyway. Especially since she was supposed to have been beheaded in 1793.

The sound of Edward's Volvo screeching up the driveway. Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath. Time to tell them.

The front door was thrown open and Emmett's loud boisterous laugh filled the house.

"Silly Bella!!! You tripped over thin Air! How is that possible!!??" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett! Stop harassing her!" Edward growled back. Carlisle had to admit that his son could be a little overbearing. He made his way downstairs, at human speed so that he wouldn't startle Bella.

"Hello dear." An arm wrapped around his waist. He buried his head into Esme's hair.

"Hello love." He breathed. Esme noticed the letter he held in his left hand.

"What's that dear?

"I need to talk to you all about it. Even Bella."

Esme looked at him with concern.

"Of course dear. Do you want to go into the living room?"

"Yes, I think that would be good."

"KIDS!!! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" Esme yelled, for Bella's benefit of course. In an instant they were all there, the girls sitting on the lounge, the men standing around the room.

"So what's up Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we're going to have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Edward growled. "What type of visitors?" His grip visibly tightened on Bella.

"Don't worry Edward. They don't pose a threat to Bella. They are totally safe. And they're vegetarians. Well, at least, they were the last time I checked." Carlisle answered. Edward relaxed visibly but still kept an arm protectively around Bella. She looked put off for a moment but relaxed in to his embrace.

"So what are their names, dear?" Esme's soft voice came from his side.

"There are two of them. Marie and William. They-"

"How do you know them Carlisle?" Alice butted in.

"They're my.... They're my children. My biological Children." He said. There was silence.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked.

"They're my children." He whispered again.

"You have children and you never told me?" Esme hissed. She let go of him and drew away.

"Yes... but please. Hear me out!" Carlisle begged. Esme looked at him. The rest of the Cullen's looked on in interest and a bit of sadness as they realised that Carlisle had kept such a big secret from them.

"You have five minutes." She said coldly. Carlisle took a breath.

"It all started just after I was changed. I was still in London when I met her. Her name was Elizabeth. She was beautiful. She was a vampire and she had the power of well, fertility. I thought I was in love with her so we were married. Eventually we had two children. Marie and William. And then Aro found out. He dragged both her and the children to Italy. Unfortunately Elizabeth got on the wrong side of Aro and was tortured to death. The children were let go. As you can Imagine, Marie and Will aren't too fond of him." Carlisle was silent for a moment.

"Anyway, After Elizabeth's death the children went off on their own. After the French revolution, due to an... Unfortunate position in court, Marie met up with Will again and they've travelled together ever since. We see each other every century or so, but I haven't seen them since the 1890's.

So I just received this letter, saying that they are coming. They are arriving tomorrow apparently." He finished his speech.

"Well I suppose we have no choice then." Esme stated in resignation, her tone warming up from sub arctic to freezing.

"Awesome!! New siblings!!!!" Emmett boomed.

"I can take Marie shopping!!! Of course I'll take William shopping too, but I've found that men don't seem to enjoy it as much." Alice added thoughtfully. Or at least, thoughtfully by Alice's standards.

"Trust me, Alice, Marie doesn't need any help in that department." Carlisle told his daughter gently.

"How do you know?" Alice asked eyes narrowing.

"Just trust me. Although, she does love. I think even you will be fed up with it after a month with her. " Carlisle stated. Alice's eyes turned as large as saucers.

"Impossible." She muttered. Carlisle laughed and turned to Esme.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, love?I meant to tell you. You don't know how many times I've wanted to. But every time I back out." He asked. She looked at him for an immeasurable piece of time.

"What am I supposed to say Carlisle? That I'm ecstatic that the children that you had with another woman four hundred years ago are coming to live with us or a while? That I don't care that you haven't told me about one of the most important periods of your life? I can't Carlisle. But... I'm looking forward to meeting your children. I'm sure they are both fantastic. They are yours!" She answered, her soft voice wavering between anger, love and excitement.

"Well, I have to warn you, Marie will be no trouble that is if you don't get on her bad side – she can be quite creative when she wants to be- but William... He didn't react too well to his mother's death. He might be a little resentful towards you."

"Well, can you expect anything else?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time. "His father was remarried and has a new family, while he sees his biological children every century or so. Now if I got his end of the deal, I'd be pissed."

"Wow, Deep words Bells." Emmett replied.

"I'm afraid it's a bit deeper than that. He can be more temperamental than Edward was before Bella." Carlisle stated.

"Hey!" Edward rest of the family looked slightly scared at the prospect of another Edward.

"So that's how you put up with him." Rosalie muttered. Carlisle chose to ignore this. Alice jumped up suddenly.

"Oh! ROOMS! We have to get rooms ready for them!" She trilled as she danced upstairs, Jasper following dutifully behind.

"So, I take it Alice is happy about it and I have no doubt that what makes Alice happy makes Jasper happy but what about the rest of you.

"It'll be AWESOME Pops!!! New siblings to annoy!" Emmett Whooped eagerly.

"I'll accept it." Rosalie added coldly.

"AWWW! Come on Rose! Aren't you even a bit excited?" Emmett asked his wife. She just gazed at him.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them." Bella stated firmly from her position in Edward's lap.

"If Bella's happy then I'm happy."Edward said.

"WE KNOW EDDY!" Emmett teased. "You are soooo Whipped. OWWW! Rose! What was that for?" Rosalie didn't answer. She just walked upstairs, Emmett trailing like a puppy behind her.

"And he says I'm whipped." Edward muttered. "Alright, well, we better get the human home." He addressed Bella. She glared at being called human but stood up and walked towards the front door anyway. As soon as they had left, Carlisle pulled Esme into a hug.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Positive." She breathed.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Accepting this."

**Yeah, yeah, mushy, horrible, boring ending. It's midnight o.k? Cut me some slack.... Otherewise I really will Kill Edward. Seriously, I loath him.**

**Ok....Well that's it....**

**Please Review**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie**


	2. Meet the Family

Carlisle was sitting on the love seat in the lounge, Esme resting at his side. Alice was wrapped in Jaspers arms on the floor and Bella was snuggled in Edwards lap on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together in the armchair to his left. They were watching Marie Antoinette, at Alice's insistence of course. He suppressed the urge to laugh at the Irony of the movie choice. That's when he heard it. The definite purr of a car engine coming up the driveway at terrifying speed filled his ears.

"They're here." Alice stated eerily, mocking the movie "Poltergeist".

"Who are? The T.V. people?" Emmett retorted, somewhat wittily considering this _was_ Emmett.

"Touché." Alice answered as she watched Carlisle and Esme walk to the door. The purr of the engine died down as the vehicle parked. The rest of the Cullen's got up, some more eagerly than others, and walked [danced in Alice's case] towards the door. Sitting in the driveway was a grey Aston Martin Vanquish. It was nothing special by Vampire standards but a beautiful car all the same. A woman was leaning on the side of the car taking in her surroundings. She had a strange look on her face, something between a grin and a grimace. Her blonde hair was swept back into a bun with loose curls on her neck, a fringe obscuring her golden eyes.

"PAPA!" she squealed as she hurtled herself into Carlisle's arms. He enveloped her in a hug and was about to respond before William decided to make his presence known. His brown hair was cut short. Very neat. Very _him._

"Really, Marie. Some decorum please." He drawled from the car.

"Really, William. Some excitement please." She drawled back imitating him perfectly. She rolled her eyes.

"So! Introduce us to your new family!" She commanded. Carlisle noticed that said family exchanged looks.

"Alice... You may have competition." Edward muttered. Alice growled and Carlisle wasn't sure if it was directed towards Edward or Marie. William shot Carlisle an apologetic glance.

"As you can see, she hasn't really gotten over the 'I'm Queen, obey me' stage." He remarked. Carlisle nodded. The rest of the Cullen's exchanged a curious glance.

"I'll explain later." Carlisle murmured to them. Marie sent an annoyed look at her father and brother.

"I'd appreciate it immensely if you didn't talk about me as if I'm not here." She growled.

"Sorry... you're Majesty." William replied, bowing slightly in jest. Marie nodded haughtily.

"It's about time I was shown the respect someone of my station deserves." Ignoring his children's antics, Carlisle began to introduce them to his family.

"Marie, William, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He gestured to where the couple were standing. Emmett scooped her in to a bear hug - much to her utter surprise. Rosalie just looked at her coolly, obviously threatened by her beauty.

"And this is Alice and her husband Jasper." Jasper nodded his head and Alice squeled violently and hugged them both.

"And this is Edward and his Girlfriend Bella." Edward looked at the pair, body tense. Bella smiled shyly. William raised an eyebrow.

"A human, Father?" He asked, regarding Bella with interest. Edward growled.

"Have anything against that, Pretty boy?" William laughed.

"Not at all. It's just unusual. Marie, have anything against the human?" She shook her head.

"William! You must be joking. I've had more Human Lovers than Hugh Hefner." William looked at her.

"Hugh Hefner _is_ a Human, Marie."

"I know.... But he's had a hell of a lot of lovers."

'Point taken." William nodded. Carlisle decided to move on.

"And this... This is my wife Esme." He said, gesturing to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Marie gasped.

"Oh, Papa! She's beautiful! Oh! Sorry! I do that sometimes. Talk about people as if they're puppies or something. I really am glad that you found someone Papa!" She announced.

"Yep... you definitely have competition Alice." Edward murmured. Carlisle turned to William.

"Son?" He asked. William examined Esme for a moment. A hurt expression flickered across his face but was replaced by a stone mask. He looked once again to his father and back to Esme. Marie was looking at him, worry evident in her eyes.

'Will? Are you okay?" Swallowing he forced a smile and nodded.

'I'm glad you found someone father." He said, somewhat stiffly but Carlisle didn't take offense. Emmatt, however, did.

"Do you have something against her, pretty boy?" He growled. William looked to nwhere Emmet was standing, his emotionless mask still in place.

"Emmett!" Esme and Carlisle hissed at the same time.

"Well? Do you?"He growled again.

"No.... I have nothing against Esme." William stated evenly, looking Emmett in the eyes. "However it will take me a while before I fully accept her. But you know what?"

"What?"

"It's Okay. Because even though I know he loves her with all his heart, I know he still loves my mother. Not more, and not less, but he still loves her. And I'm sorry, but I'll always and I do mean always, think of my mother as his wife." He whispered. Emmett went to lunge at him, but William was gone. There was silence and Carlisle looked sadly between Esme and the woods in which his son had run in to.

"Well... That went better than I expected it to!" Marie announced. "I was half expecting him to rip Papa to shreds and half expecting him to rip Esme to shreds." She smiled. The family looked at her.

"Should someone go after him? Esme asked sweetly.

"Oh, No! Just let him sulk for a while. He'll be fine. He needs to hunt anyway. As long as he doesn't try to burn himself again, he'll be fine."

"Burn himself, dear?" Carlisle asked faintly.

"I didn't tell you about that? I thought I had. Well about... oh, it would have to be... well, It was around the time second world war... so, it was roughly nineteen forty-three.... Or some such year, He met a girl. She looked exactly like mama Carlisle, right down to eye colour. But she was human. When they bombed her house, it was like he was losing Mama again. And he didn't... he didn't handle it so well. I came home from hunting one day and there he was match in hand, staring at the flame." She whispered.

"I was so scared. I know it's silly, but it was exactly like losing mama. And so... I think, that when he saw Esme... Well, I don't think he thinks of her as replacing mama. I think he's petrified that you're going to lose somebody else. That _we're_ going to lose someone else." She stared at Carlisle for a moment and it was clear that they were having a silent conversation. When it was apparent that they were done, Alice jumped to take her hand and pulled her in to the house. Marie's bell like laughter echoed as she talked to Alice. Alice led her to the living room where Marie Antoinette was still playing on the T.V. screen. Glancing at the screen, to her father and back to the screen, Marie remarked disdainfully,

"Oh, Please, I shopped so much more than that."

**Thanks for reading! I am so thrilled at the interest that has been shown in this story...But only three reviews!!!!??? Come on guys... 90 hits and 89 visitors and only three reviews??? Shame. I won't update again until I have ten reviews... Also... Check out my other story, "Love me, fear me and vampires will be yourslaves." It's a Twilight Labyrinth crossover. And... Another thing. I have a pole on my profile about who is the best singer of all time. Please vote. I want to see your opinions. **

**Cheers**

**Madlyinlovewithbowie.**


	3. Wolves in Gilded cages

There was silence. Everyone was looking at Marie.

"What?" Emmett stated eloquently.

"I shopped so much more than that.' She repeated, looking curiously at her father.

"You didn't tell them Papa?" She asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. Carlisle looked sheepish.

"No love. I thought... well, it's your story to tell." He muttered. Her delicate eyebrow rose slightly.

"Oh.... Very well then... What should we tell them?" It was Carlisle's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What were you planning to tell them? That you were a milk maid?"

"Me?! A Milk maid? Really, Papa," She shook her head, a grimace of disgust on her delicate face. "I'd last less than an hour. You know I don't... work." She spat out the last word as if it was foul. Carlisle shook his head.

"You really are your mother's child. She refused to work as well."

"She didn't refuse to work! Papa! She was a princess! She didn't need nor want to." She paused. "I however was spoiled rotten, which ruined the prospect of me working. And who do we have to blame for that?"

"The French Treasury?"

"Most probably. But you did buy me that pony when I was five. And all the pretty ball gowns. I think you lit the spark."

"We both know that it was all your mother's doing."

"And me being Daddy's little girl had nothing to do with it?"

"Well.... If you didn't look at me with those damn eyes." He muttered.

"Admit it Papa. I had you wrapped around my finger."

"You had everyone wrapped around your finger."

"Well... I can't help it if I just exude charm and poise. Besides, look where it got me."

"It nearly got you beheaded."

"Yes... but I was Queen of France for nineteen years before that." She informed him, a snort filled the room.

"Your husband was fat, ugly and boring." William added.

"Ah, William, You're back. You seem happier. And really, we've been over this. I am an incredibly vain, narcissistic and greedy person. I had a yearly allowance of $3.6 million on clothing alone. I was happy."

"Were you? You were in a gilded cage." He retorted. Marie nodded.

"True."

"Then how can you say you were happy?"

"Because I was so good at pretending I was, I began to believe it." She stated.

"Sis, that's sad."

"Very." She agreed. "But... It's all in the past! And I didn't come here to discuss my old life. I came here to see Papa's new one. So... Live away!"

"That was probably the worst subject change I have ever had the displeasure to hear." William moaned to his sister. She shot him a glare.

'You really are evil... Bill." She smirked. Carlisle burst out laughing. The rest of the Cullen's looked at him. William on the other hand was staring at his sister, his face twisted in some emotion between anger and heartbreak.

"Low Blow, Marie." He all but whimpered, his hands on his heart. Marie just began laughing, joining her father in rolling on the floor. Once again, the Cullen's exchanged looks, feeling very left out. As she recovered from her laughing fit she looked at her father's family, mirth in her eyes.

'A couple of centuries ago, William had a... an admirer."

"Bloody stalker." William mumbled under his breath. Marie giggled a bit but smothered it to continue her story. Carlisle was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"This... admirer got a bit... overzealous and tried to..."

"She tried to rape me!!! Now if you had been in that situation nobody would be laughing!!!" William shrieked.

"William being the gentleman he is didn't want to hurt the poor girl so he didn't know exactly what to do. I walked in and found the girl practically mauling him. And she kept on calling him was very funny. But, I suppose you had to be there. Or at least have met the girl."

"It wasn't funny! It was extremely traumatizing." William pouted. Emmett looked at him like he was mad.

'Was she, like, ugly or something?" Emmett asked doubtfully. Carlisle looked at his adopted son and smothered another laughing fit, not wanting to spend another few minutes on the floor.

"No... She wasn't. But Willy here doesn't swing that way." Marie laughed. Emmett's mouth morphed in to an 'O' of understanding.

"So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, Marie, you need to hunt."

"Do I William dear, or do you just want to get rid of me?" She asked lightly, smiling brightly at him.

"A little of both, but you haven't hunted in what, three weeks?"

"Hmm... probably. You might be right. Wouldn't want to lose control around the human." At that, Edward lost it. His growl filled the room and he crouched in an attack position. Marie smiled at him.

"Relax, I mean no harm. I'm just stating a fact."

"Then why haven't you hunted in the past three weeks?" Edward asked, hostile tension in his voice.

"I just never got around to it. But I'll go now. Don't worry." She said coolly as she strode towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours... Papa? Are there any wolves in the area?" She asked casually. Bella's eyes widened.

"No!" She shrieked. Marie's heads turned towards the human, her brow furrowed.

"What did I say?" She murmured, confused. Carlisle was the one to answer.

"Bella's befriended the local werewolves. She's a bit... sensitive towards them." Marie raised an eyebrow.

"The little girl likes to play with fire... Hmmm, I never would've guessed. Oh, well. I'll stay away from the wolves. Unless one just happens to cross my path, then all bets are off." She stated cheerfully and headed out the door and towards the forest. She came back a moment later.

"I forgot to ask. Where's the limit?" Carlisle nodded slowly.

"You can hunt anywhere, but don't get to close to the town or any houses. There's a boundary line for the Quileute's but you'll smell that... That's about it. Have fun darling."

"Will do." She responded and she ran off again.

A few hours later she returned to a very happy looking family. They were all in the lounge room, bantering with each other friendly. She cleared her throat a bit and they turned to look at her.

"I think... I think that we might have brought the Volturi here."


End file.
